The Youngest Cullen
by Doctor Jenny Merwin-Jackson
Summary: There's a new Cullen in Forks, a 13 human girl who has a SLIGHT hero-worship love of Jasper. Rated T bcuz I'm paraniod, but it's probably actually K or K . I'm kind of bad at summaries but it's going to be really good! I promise!


I don't own Twilight, okay? I don't really wish I did either because I'd have to deal with psychotic fan girls! GRRRR!

And I apologize if I miss some fs in my story. The f key is broken and I have to press really hard to make it work.

Stupid F.

Oh! And this is previous to Breaking Dawn. I'm not exactly sure when, but the gang is out of school officially.

-Bella-

I glanced at my calendar and sighed. November 20th. I had 6 days until Thanksgiving. Okay, so it's not the holiday I'm worried about, but still…Ugh. Black Friday. I was spending it with Alice. Actually, I doubted I'd have a single moment alone for Thanksgiving, unless you count being in the bathroom. My day had been planned without my permission. And I had been talked into going along with it.

8:00 a.m. - Wake up. Eat _very_ light breakfast and get dressed in normal clothing.

9:00 - start making the homemade bread for going to the reservation.

12:00- Drive in separate car than Charlie to the Reservation so that I can leave on schedule

12:30-3:00 – Hang out with the pack and Billy. Most likely end up watching the boys play football with Emily and Leah, who would never dare to ruin her precious nails, even though they get chipped when she's in wolf-form.

3:00- eat with the pack.

4:00-4:30 – Hang with the pack again

4:30- leave to go home. Get dressed up in something nice (dropped off courtesy of Alice.)

5:00- Get picked up by Edward. Spend the rest of the night (literally. I'm sleeping over.) with the Cullens, whom are cooking a Thanksgiving feast and will most likely dare each other to eat bits of human food. Or pie. Emmet may be a vampire, but he likes pie. What man doesn't though? Well…Edward. He doesn't like pie. Never has, apparently. Even as a human. Psychopath. How can you not like pie?

(get up the next morning freakishly early to go get ready for Black Friday with Alice. Spend the day shopping. Oh, joy.)

Okay, so it's a fun day, but it's just so…hectic.

I glanced down at my list of Christmas gifts for everyone. I still wasn't too sure about some of these.

Someone knocked on the door and I hid the paper again to head downstairs. Maybe it would be Jake. I needed to talk to him. Or better yet….Edward….

Yup, it was Edward. Standing at my door, grinning like an idiot. (I'd say lottery winner, but he kind of is one, so that's too normal for him.) "I have big news. Can I come in?"

Why didn't he just go to my window? Jeezum. I stepped aside so that he could enter. He looked around. "Is Charlie here?" He knew dang well that Charlie was in the living room. It was all for show.

"Yeah. Living room," I answered. "I'll show you." I led him to the living room. "Dad? I think Edward has something to say. Can we let him say it before he pees himself or something?"

Charlie chucked and looked at Edward. He was practically bouncing and I didn't think it was for show. "What is it, boy? Spit it out before you hurt yourself!"  
"All right. Did I tell either of you that Esme wanted to adopt another child?"

"Uh…I think you mentioned it in passing," Charlie answered. I just nodded, playing along. _Esme never said anything about….oh_. They didn't….oh no. They did.

"Well, we found the child. Carlisle just brought her home today. She's really quite something." Edward's entire face was shining more than usual and I don't mean he needed to get away from sunlight.

"Well, we'd love to meet her sometime. Bring her around when she's ready," Charlie said gruffly, but I could see him smiling a bit. Charlie liked kids.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Thirteen."

"Wow. Another teenager. What does Esme have against five year olds?" I looked around like I had just remembered something. "I have to run up to my room. Care to join me?"

"No, let's go." He continued to babble a nonsense story about her arrival and crap until we got upstairs.

As soon as my door was shut, I turned to him. "Okay, spill it."

"Carlisle was talking to some of his human friends from a hospital in Seattle. They told him about a car wreck where a thirteen year old girl was severely injured. She was in a bad state when they brought her in and getting worse by the hour. He said he'd drive down and have a look at her. She was pretty bad, he says. It was all internal damage. Everyone else in the crash-dead. She didn't have any other family. She was orphaned. So he just…you know…bit her. He spouted some crap about her being in shock or having a seizure or something and as soon as her heart stopped, he took her from the morgue and brought her home."

"And she is there…now? Like…right now?"

"Yeah…but…"

"What?"

"Well, she's a newborn, but there's something…off…about her."

"Like what?"

"Well, she still eats human food. And stays healthy from it. She's like a half vampire."

"How long has she been there?"

"A week."

"And you didn't tell me because…."

"She was adjusting to humans still. You may have seen her with Alice a few times."

Now that he mentioned it, I had seen a dark haired girl with Alice once or twice. I didn't question it but now…she was like them. Huh.

"When do I get to meet her? Is she stable or…?"

"How about now?" he smiled softly and offered me his hand. "Come over. You can meet her. She's safe."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
